harpfandomcom-20200222-history
Harp Accessories
] Thanks to the internet, the harp community is more tightly-knit than ever. Getting the perfect harp seat or harp cart has never been easier! Here are some of the most popular online specialty stores for harp gear. Support the harp community by purchasing your gear from a smaller online retailer. Where do you get your gear online? Add your favorite store now! General Stores This is a list of online stores that sell sheet music as well as being a supplier of all the other accessories that go with harping. * Atlanta Harp Center | USA | Atlanta Harp Center is the Southeast's only showroom for new and used pedal and lever harps. We also carry a large selection of harp accessories. * Clive Morely Harps | UK | The Morley family has been looking after the needs of harpists for nearly 200 years. * Harp.com * Harp Column Music * Harp Connection, The | Harp service center, harp showroom (new & used), and online harp gear. * Harp Centre of Wales, The | UK | Harp maker, harp showroom (new & used), and online harp gear. * Harps & Harps | Australia | We care about your harp dreams and have developed the trust of our customers as we commit to excellence in all that we do. * Harps Etc. | Harps Etc. wants to meet all of your harp needs. We buy, sell, rent, trade and consign harps, offer harp repairs, lessons, concerts and special events. * Harps International | Buying a harp can be an overwhelming decision. We’ve helped hundreds of people just like you find the right harp at the right price. We are experienced in advising customers. * Heritage Music * Kolacny Music | USA * Mid-East * Planet Harp | Welcome to PlanetHarp - your source for harps, guitars & lessons, harp therapy training, materials & equipment, classical guitars, music. * Sylvia Woods Harp Center | USA | As our name implies, I specialize in the harp, and help people of all ages fulfill their dreams of owning and playing one of these beautiful, spiritual, and magical string instruments. * Vanderbilt Music | USA | Our company is based on the value of personalized service to each and every one of our customers. We believe that fulfilling the needs of our customers promptly, with care, and with respect is essential to our success as a business. Specialty Stores Cases & Covers * Bag Luthier's * Harp Couture | High Fashion for the Harp... and You! Harp covers and embroidered apparel, accessories and gifts. * Markwood Heavenly Strings & Cases | Since 1992 Markwood Heavenly Strings & Cases has specialized in fine quality harp strings for all models of lever, folk, Celtic, therapy, healing, and historical harps. Our uniquely designed harp string winding machine stretches the core of our harp strings, as well as the wrap, resulting in tightly wound, high quality harp strings. * Colorado Case Company | Soft Cases | Hard Cases | We make soft harp cases to fit any size or style of instrument. All harp cases are custom made from your tracing so you can provide input on colors, pockets or strap configurations. We can embroider your name, band logo or whatever you want to make your harp case unique and distinctive. Miscellaneous * American Harp Cart | This is a site devoted to the best harp cart on the market. Have a look around our site and see how great our harp cart is and how it dominates the competition. * Concert Design Harp Chair | HarpCello chairs with interchangeable features that look after your body and extend your music career! * Crafty Harp | CraftyHarp™ offers one of the largest selections of harp gifts and crafts in the industry! * Petite Pig | Felt Harp Picks for Orchestra glissandi. Save your fingers!!! * Waring Music | If your interests include music, culture, and global education, Waring Music can provide access to a broad spectrum of musical and multicultural resources. Wire Strung Harp * Early Gaelic Harp Emporium | Accessories * Early Gaelic Harp Emporium | Tuning Keys * Early Gaelic Harp Emporium | Tuning Pins * Early Gaelic Harp Emporium | Booklets * Early Gaelic Harp Emporium | Wire * Early Gaelic Harp Emporium | Mini Replica Harps Category:Harp Gear __FORCETOC__